1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processing of Adapter-Based service requests, and more specifically, to a technique for automatic conversion of COBOL data definitions received from a Web-Based client into a format for honoring by an enterprise based OLTP data base management system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The methods by which companies conduct business with their customers are undergoing fundamental changes, due in large part to World Wide Web technology. In addition, the same technology that makes a company accessible to the world, may be used on internal company networks for conducting operational and administrative tasks.
One of the technologies underlying the World Wide Web is the web browser. Web browsers have become a de facto user interface standard because of their ability to interpret and display information having standard formats (e.g., HyperText Markup Language (HTML), standard test, GIF, etc.). Client software programs, popularly referred to as web browsers (e.g., Mosaic, Netscape Navigator, Microsoft Internet Explorer, etc.), execute on client systems and issue requests to server systems. The server systems typically execute HyperText Transport Protocol (HTTP) server programs which process requests from the web browsers and deliver data to them. The system that executes an HTTP server program and returns data to the web browser will hereinafter be referred to as a Web Server System. An HTTP server program itself will be referred to as a web server.
A Web Server System has access to on-line documents that contain data written in HyperText Markup Language (HTML). The HTML documents contain display parameters, capable of interpretation by a web browser, and references to other HTML documents and web servers (source: World Wide Web: Beneath the Surf, from UCL Press, by Mark Handley and Jon Crowcroft.
As web browsers are making their mark as a “standard” user interface, many businesses have a wealth of information that is managed by prior art data base management systems such as DMS, RDMS, DB2, Oracle, Ingres, Sybase, Informix, and many others. In addition, many of the database management systems are available as resources in a larger transaction processing system. There are also mission critical applications which still reside on enterprise servers, since these type of systems have resiliency and recovery features historically not available on other smaller types of servers.
One key to the future success of a business may lie in its ability to capitalize on the growing prevalence of web browsers in combination with selectively providing access to the data that is stored in its databases. Common Gateway Interface (CGI) programs are used to provide web browser access to such databases.
The Common Gateway Interface (CGI) is a standard for interfacing external applications, such as web browsers, to obtain information from information servers, such as web servers. The CGI allows programs (CGI programs) to be referenced by a web browser and executed on the Web Server System. For example, to make a UNIX database accessible via the World Wide Web, a CGI program is executed on the Web Server System to: 1) transmit information to the database engine; 2) receive the results from the database engine; and 3) format the data in an HTML document which is returned to the web browser. CGI variables typically include information such as the IP address of the browser, or the port number of the server.
One of the most widely utilized languages in preexisting legacy systems is COBOL. Because it by definition is a common business oriented language, COBOL is virtually embedded into the very foundations of day-to-day business procedures for many companies having enterprise data base management systems. As such businesses convert to Web-based applications for certain newer functions, it becomes a difficult manual procedure to marry such new applications to the preexisting legacy system.